Barack in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Barack Obama arrives in the Hollow to meet Rory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Luke is working around the diner when he see's a whole entourage of big suv's and car's pull up infront of his diner so he stop's what he is doing and just watches and see's a whole bunch of guy's with headset's,dark sunglasses, and suite's get out and open the door to one of the suv's and out get's Barack Obama. Luke just think's to himself and goes back to what he is doing when he see's one of the security guy's open the door for just look's around and Luke comes over

''Hi I'm Luke Danes I own and run this diner.'' Luke says and shakes his hand

''it's nice to meet you I'm Barack I have heard so much about this town that I just had to come and check it out you;ve got a nice place here

''thank's it was my father's hardware store and I turned it into a diner but left all his stuff just wear he left it.

''that's very nice he must be proud of what your doing here.'' Barack says

''is he here I would love to meet him?'' Barack asks him

''no he died quite a few year's ago now.'' Luke tell's him

''oh I'm sorry to hear that.'' Barack says

''so can I get you anything?'' Luke asks her

''yea I'll take a burger and a coke.'' Barack says

''coming up.'' Luke says

''Casear I need a burger and a coke.'' Luke tell's him

''yes Boss.'' Casear says

''so take a seat anywhere you would like.'' Luke tell's him

''thank's!'' Barack says

''so it look's like your about to have a wedding out there?'' Barack mention's to the town square

''oh no just cleaning up from it I just married my long time fianc'e of almost 2 year's now.'' Luke tell's him

''oh congradulation's.'' Barack says

''thanks!'' Luke says

''so what are you doing here in Stars Hollow?'' Luke asks him

''well I have heard so much about this town meeting's that I just had to come and check one out and I'm here to meet with Gilmore do you know her?'' Barack asks him

''yea that's my now new wife's daughter.'' Luke tell's him

''she is suppossively suppossed to come and work on my campaign trail and I just wanted to meet her before hand.'' Barack tell's him

''she's a really sweet girl shes been like a daughter to me all our lives that I've known her.'' Luke tell's him

''that's nice that she's like a daughter to you do you have any children of your own?'' Barack asks him

''yea a new found daughter that I didn't know I had for almost 12 year's and a baby on the way.'' Luke tell's him

''that's nice.'' Barack says

''yea it is we're excited for the new arrival.'' Luke tell's him

''a new baby is always fun to have around I remember when my daughter's were babies.'' Barack says

''let me get that burger for you.'' Luke says and walk's away and gives Barack his burger then goes in the storage room and calls Lorelai. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai pick's up the phone ''Hello?'' she says

''hey.'' he says

''Hi Hun what's up?'' she asks him

''well you would never believe it but guess who is here to meet your daughter?'' Luke says to her

''who?!'' Lorelai asks her

''Barack Obama.'' Luke tell's her

''shut up No way!'' Lorelai says

''yea he is eating a burger as we speak.'' Luke tell's her

''No he's in your diner?'' Lorelai asks him

''yes and he want's to meet Rory so do you think that you could bring her over?'' Luke asks her

''okay yea sure we'll be right there.'' she says and hangs up

''Rory let's go!'' Lorelai says

''go where?'' Rory asks her

''Luke's!'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says and slip's on her shoe's and leaves the house with Lorelai.

Lorelai and Rory are walking toward's Luke's when they see all the car's parked outside the diner.

''oh my god.'' Lorelai says

Rory see's Barack in the diner.

''No!'' Rory says

''yes come on hun he wants to meet you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''No Way I can't met him I'm in my pajama's I cannot meet the president of the United State's in my pajama's!'' Rory says

''he came all the way here to meet you now come on.'' Lorelai says again and link's arm's with her basically taking Rory with her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai bring's Rory into the diner.

''Hi Hun how ya feeling?'' Luke asks Lorelai and kisses her

''hey daddy tp be I'm feeling great1'' she tell's him

''good.'' he says and rub's her stomach

''um so is that um Barack?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea it is Hi Rory.'' he tell's her

''Hi'' she says

''come on Barack want's to meet you.'' Luke tell's her and takes her over to Barack

''um excuse me ?'' Luke question's him

''yes?'' Barack says

''this is Rory Gilmore.'' Luke introduce's Rory

''Oh Rory Hi I'm Barack I have heard all about you.'' he tells her and shakes her hand

''Oh Hi I'm Rory it's really nice to meet you sorry I'm just really shy and in my pajama's I like just woke up.'' Rory tell's him

''that's okay I understand you had a big weekend.'' he says

''yea...yea I did my uh mom just got married.'' she tell's him

''yea I heard from your step father.'' Barack tell's her

''sorry I don't usually walk around town in my pajama's.'' she tell's him

''you like to be comfortble I understand I have 2 daughter's myself who love pajama day's.'' he tell's her

''oh yea I...I know.'' she says

''so take a seat let's sit and talk and get to know each other a little bit.'' he tell's Rory

''okay.'' she says and takes a seat.

Luke and Lorelai just watch Rory talk to the President of the United State's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''wow I can't believe that our little girl is over there talking to the President of United State's.'' Lorelai says

''Yea I know.'' Luke says and holds her from the back around her stomach and kisses her cheek

''I can't believe he came all the way here out of his way just to meet her this is amazing watching her with him.'' Lorelai says

''yea I know.'' Luke says

''so what else is he doing here?'' Lorelai asks him

''well he said that he has heard all about our town meeting's so he wanted to come and check one out and we have one tonight so he will get to experience it.'' Luke tell's her

''oh ok.'' she says

''yea so take a seat would you like some coffee?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she says

Luke pour's her some.

''thank you.'' she says

''welcome.'' he says

Lorelai keep's looking over at Rory and Barack.

''she's fine.'' Luke says

''I know that.'' Lorelai tell's him

''so do you like um your burger?'' Rory asks Barack

''yea it's not bad it's pretty good actucally.'' he tell's her

''yea they are good this is our favorite place we come here 2-3 times a day he's got the best burger's in town.'' Rory tell's him

''that's really nice to hear I have a favorite burger place in my hometown of Chicago too that I love to go to when I'm back home visiting.'' he tell's Rory

''that's cool.'' Rory says

''so have you lived here all your live?'' Barack asks her

''well yes but I was actucally born in Hartford when my mom was 16 and she ran away with me to live at the Independence Inn until I was 11 then we moved into our house here.''Rory tell's him

''oh so are you ready to take on this big job and follow me around?'' he asks her

Rory just shrug's her shoulder's ''oh I don't know I just had a really bad panick attack last night and it kind of freaked me out.'' she tell's him

''well your going to do great I will make sure of that I read some of your stuff and your really talented.'' he tell's her

''oh thank you!'' she says 


End file.
